


Drive

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Guns, One Shot, either the start of a romance or friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He barely had time to register before a gun was pointing at his head and a loud voice yelling. “Drive!” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Matthew had just gotten into his car when the backseat door was wrenched open and a blur entered his car. He barely had time to register before a gun was pointing at his head and a loud voice yelling.

“Drive!” Even in Matthew’s surprise, he could hear a bit of desperation in the gunman’s tone.

Not thinking, Matthew started to drive; trying to flick his eyes to the backseat, but it was as if the person wasn’t there, even though he could feel the gun and feel the presence of the person.

The gunman gave orders on where to turn and Matthew complied without resistance. He would much rather be held hostage than be killed for trying to be brave. It wasn’t until they had turned another corner when Matthew heard sirens.

“Oh fuck. Drive faster!” The gunman shouted, digging the gun into the side of Matthew’s head slightly until he started to accelerate the car.

Matthew wanted to speak, but with the gun at his head and how scared the gunman sounded, he was afraid by speaking in the now silent car would cause the man to be trigger-happy.

It wasn’t until Matthew had no idea where they were when the man behind him told him to stop the car. As soon as the gun was pulled away from his head, Matthew whipped his head around to face the gunman.

The man was pale, as pale as a ghost, with dark red eyes, and a shock of pale hair, as if all the colour was scared out. Matthew had never met an albino before, and he was not enjoying that the first one he would ever meet would be a possible criminal.

“Hey, thanks man.” The tone of the albino was lighter now, and he gave Matthew a grin. “I thought I was gunna get caught for a couple seconds back there.”

Matthew looked at him incredulously; his mouth open to say something but nothing came out. It was like the man was entirely different.

“Do you know where we are, by any chance?” The albino asked, snapping Matthew back to reality as he had angrily spaced out for a couple seconds.

“How would I know?” Matthew demanded. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, I was too preoccupied with a gun to my head to think about the streets.”

“Man, you’re not a good driver, then, huh?” The albino laughed, which caused Matthew to narrow his eyes in anger.

“I am a good driver, thank you very much. I just never learned what to do when a freaking lunatic with a gun kidnaps me in my own car!” He shouted at the man.

“Woah, dude, calm your tits. No need to go fucking mental.” Matthew could hear the teasing tone in the man’s voice and it made him madder.

“Out.”

“Huh? You say something, blondie?”

“Get. Out. Now.” Matthew ground out the words with deadly softness.

“What’d I do? I don’t even know where I am!” The albino cried, throwing his arms up in a dramatic fashion.

“What did… _what did you do?_ ” Matthew stuttered in absolute anger, fully twisting around to face the albino completely. “You put a _gun to my head_ and forced me to drive to who-the-hell-knows just to get away from something you did that’s most likely against the law! And I don’t care that you don’t know where you are! Neither do I!”

The two stared at each other for several minutes in silence as if in a staring contest.

They both jumped a foot in their seats when “Party in the USA” started blaring from Matthew’s phone. Matthew tore his eyes from the albino and grabbed the phone, answering his brother.

“Dude! Where are you?” Alfred, his brother, demanded.

“Uh, I don’t, um, actually know.” He muttered back, not wanting the gunman to hear his conversation, but it was pretty impossible since the albino wouldn’t leave the car and they were very close to one another.

“How do you not know where you are? Are you GPS-less again? I thought I added one to your car for your birthday, man!” Alfred whined.

“Well, it’s not that I haven’t used that, Al, it’s just…” He side eyed the albino as he trailed off. “I got, uh, turned around I guess?”

“Ugh, c’mon bro! We’re supposed to meet with Dad and his new trophy, er, his new ‘boyfriend.’” Matthew could hear the quotations at his brother’s last word. “And you know I am not seeing that man unless you are there to keep me from going crazy.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Al. I’ll try to get there soon.” Matthew muttered and hung up, at the steering wheel with a sigh before looking back at the albino, his eyes widening when he noticed he had moved closer.

Matthew got a great view of the gunman close up, and noticed slight scars on his face, the biggest a thin line contouring his face. His eyes were more detailed, and he actually saw flecks of colour deep within. At this range, Matthew was also able to smell an interesting mix of sweat, cologne and something that reminded him of pet stores.

“Who was that? Al?” He quirked an eyebrow and Matthew pushed him away.

“I thought I told you to get out and leave me alone.” Matthew glared.

“No, you just mumbled something like get out, but never told me to leave you alone, blondie.”

Matthew groaned. “What do you want?”

“A safe place for a couple days. Or a lift to the hospital.” All pretentious attitudes the albino had were gone as he mentioned the hospital. Matthew blinked at him, frowning in confusion.

“Hospital?”

“Yeah, my baby sister is there.”

Matthew tried to understand what the man was telling him.

He must have been too silent, as the albino spoke seriously.

“I should leave, sorry. I shouldn’t have taken you so far out of your way just to escape from the cops.” He opened the backseat and was about to exit the car.

“Wait!” Matthew twisted around quickly. “Uh, maybe I can drop you off at a place it’ll be easier to get you to the hospital.”

The albino smiled genuinely and slid back into place, closing the door.

“Thanks, blondie.”

“Matthew.”

“Huh?”

“Name, my name is Matthew. What’s yours?” Matthew turned back to facing front and started driving, looking around for a familiar street sign.

“Matthew, huh? I like Blondie for you better. Name’s Gilbert, but you can call me the Awesome Gil!”

“Uh huh, Gilbert.”

It took a minute for Matthew to find out where he was, and soon he was driving with ease, chatting with Gilbert in the back until they arrived close to the hospital.

“I hope this is the one you were talking about. This is the only children’s hospital around.” Matthew twisted his head at the albino.

“Yeah, this is it. Thanks, Blon-Matt.” Gilbert said and Matthew could tell the words were genuine.

“Hey, before you leave… Maybe we can talk more some other time, under better conditions?” Matthew raised his phone in meaning and when Gilbert nodded, they traded phones and added to the other their numbers.

“I hope your sister is okay.” Matthew called as he watched Gilbert walk away.

“She should be now!” Gilbert held up a schoolbag Matthew hadn’t noticed before.

Matthew shook his head with the ghost of a smile on his lips before driving away.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: I'm having a writer's block for my other series, or really, its just a 'I want to write but I don't know where my stories are going' feeling. So, I decided to write this one shot.  
> I'm actually really happy that my one shots are getting longer. It used to be that I could write a simple slice of a story in under a thousand words, now I can write longer than that easily. Yay! ~('u')~  
> Hope you liked reading this.


End file.
